doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Vanina García
|lugar_nacimiento = Buenos Aires, Argentina |familiares = |ocupacion = Actriz Actriz de teatro Actriz de doblaje |nacionalidad = Argentina |pais = Argentina |estado = Activa |demo1 = TYLCM-Izzy.ogg |demo2 = Grenda.ogg |demo3 = Muestra_de_audio_de_Shandra_Jimenez_(E03).ogg |youtube = https://www.youtube.com/user/vaninagarcia}} thumb|right|230px|Vanina García es la Voz en Español Latino de Rosita Espinosa. thumb|right|230px thumb|right|230px|Muestra de su voz. 2737363012 253f8cfda7.jpg|Sharpay Evans en la trilogía de High School Musical y en La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay, su personaje mas conocida. Grenda.png|Grenda en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, otra de sus personajes mas conocidas. BJT-Trixie.png|Trixie en Bajoterra, otra de sus personajes mas conocidas. 10ROSITA.jpg|Rosita Espinosa en The Walking Dead, otra de sus personajes mas conocidas. MAW-Yukio.png|Yukio en Wolverine Anime My_melody.png|My Melody en Las aventuras de Hello Kitty y sus amigos. Komajiro (Yo-Kai Watch).jpg|Komajiro en Yo-Kai Watch. Komajiro human by masterchristian-dasv8r6.jpg|Komajiro (versión humana) en Yo-Kai Watch. Guardia Ruda SVFDM.jpg|Guardia Ruda en Star vs. las fuerzas del mal (Temp. 3 - Presente). 01015602125.png|Sally Hardesty (Marilyn Burns) en el redoblaje de La masacre de Texas. BelleFrench OUT.png|Bella / Lacey en la versión de Disney de Once Upon a Time. SCR4JillRoberts.png|Jill Roberts en la versión Moviecity de Scream 4. Melody Diner Song (75).png|Mindy en Austin & Ally. RK3-KaoruKamiya-01.png|Kaoru Kamiya (Emi Takei) en las películas live action de Samurai X. 0405063215.png|Efsun Hatun en Suleimán. Katebenandkate.png|Kate Fox en Ben and Kate. Instantánea - 3.png|Betsy en el cuarto redoblaje de Taxi Driver. Angela (Fish Hooks).jpg|Ángela en Pecezuelos. MHChwp_(9).png|Rochelle, voz actual en Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos. TYLCM-Izzy.png|Izzy en Trueno y la casa mágica. 03 sam mbc.jpg|Samantha "Sam" en el doblaje original de Club caza monstruos. Norawarmbodies.png|Nora Greene en Mi novio es un zombie. AmeliaRitter.jpg|Amelia Ritter (Dakota Johnson) en Red social. Princesa lela.jpg|Princesa Lela en Wakfu (epi. 04). GFUVDM-T01E02-EsposaHank.png|Esposa de Hank también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (epi. 02). Tumblr nf3ed5cgOT1rggnmbo1 500.png|Shandra Jimenez también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (epi. 03). GFUVDM-T01E05-LaDuquesa.png|Sturly Stembleburgiss La Duquesa también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (epi. 05). GFUVDM-T01E08-Sue.png|Sue también en Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios (epi. 08). UCM-CallieHannigan.png|Callie Hannigan en Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D (epi. 12). Ashley Tisdale.jpg|Fue la voz recurrente de Ashley Tisdale. Vanina García es una talentosa actriz argentina de teatro y actriz de doblaje, conocida por ser la voz de personajes como Sharpay Evans de High School Musical, Rosita Espinosa en The Walking Dead, Grenda en la famosa serie animada de Disney: Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios, y Trixie en la también serie animada Bajoterra, entre otros personajes. Filmografía Series animadas *Las aventuras de Hello Kitty y sus amigos - My Melody *Club Caza Monstruos - Sam *Bajoterra - Trixie *Dave, el bárbaro - Voces adicionales *Viajeros del tiempo - CG *Animales en calzones - Bunny (Emilie Barlow) (2011) *Get Ed - Deets *Ositos Cariñositos: Aventuras en Quiéreme Mucho - McKenna *Pecezuelos - Koi / Angela *Fungi - Julia (la peluquera) *Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios - Grenda (Carl Faruolo), Esposa de Hank (ep. 02), Shandra Jimenez (Kari Wahlgren) (ep. 03) Sturly Stembleburgiss (ep. 05), Sue (Tara Strong) (ep. 08) *Doctora Juguetes - Ana Banana (epis. "Los monos abrazadores") *Club Caza Monstruos - Samantha "Sam" (doblaje argentino) *Unas muy largas vacaciones - Muguette (Pauline Brunner) *Star vs. las fuerzas del mal - Caballera Ruba Anime *Yo-Kai Watch (2014-2018) - Komajiro (Aya Endō) Películas animadas *Bajoterra: Maldad del más allá - Trixie *Bajoterra: El regreso de las elementales - Trixie *Bajoterra: La hora del babosa-fu - Trixie *Resident Evil: Infierno - Ada Wong (Junko Minagawa/Courtenay Taylor) *Nico, el reno que quería volar - Wilma (Emma Roberts) *The House of Magic - Izzy (Sage Sommer) *Raromageddon 3: Recuperar Gravity Falls - Grenda Películas Ashley Tisdale *High School Musical - Sharpay Evans *High School Musical 2 - Sharpay Evans *High School Musical 3 - Sharpay Evans *La fabulosa aventura de Sharpay - Sharpay Evans Saoirse Ronan *Byzantium - Eleanor (2012) *Violet & Daisy - Daisy (2011) *Hanna - Hanna (2011) Cameron Diaz *La caja - Norma Lewis (Redoblaje argentino) *Encuentro explosivo - June Havens (Redoblaje argentino) Emma Roberts *Solo para adultos - Amy Anderson *Scream 4 - Jill Roberts (Versión Moviecity) Otros *El mafioso, el policia, el demonio - Seo-Jin (2019) *Heretiks (El convento) - Hermana Adela (Amelia Bennett) (2018) *Guerrera de sangre - Líder de la sociedad del Dragón Negro (Cynthia Ho) (2016) *Tragedy Girls - Sadie Cunningham (Brianna Hildebrand) (2017) *Lo que ellas quieren - Darcy Maguire (Helen Hunt) (2000) redoblaje 2018 *Blackwood - Ginny Gordy-Dabrowski (Kirsty Mitchell) (2018) *6 globos - Cameron (Maya Erskine) (2018) *Realityhigh - Mrs. Barnes (Valarie Rae Miller) (2017) *Amphiobius 3D - Tamal (Monica Sayangbati) (2010) *"La" lista de Jessica Darling - Sara (Eva Bella) (2016) *Who Gets The Dog ? - Olive Greene (Alicia Silverstone) (2016) *Bullet - Vanessa (Tinsel Korey) (2014) *Subir el nivel - Entrenadora Mel (Caetlyn Collins) (2016) *Café Society - Candy (Anna Camp) (2016) *Tormenta fantasma - Ashley Barrett (Crystal Allen) (2012) *R.I.F.: Investigación policíaca familiar - Marion Marquand (Armelle Deutsch) (2011) *Raze - Phoebe (Rebecca Marshall) (2013) *La gran Gilly Hopkins - Courtney Rutherford Hopkins (Julia Stiles) (2015) *Vigilancia máxima - Detective Ha Yoon-Joo (Hyo-Joo Han) (2013) *Samurai X (2012) - Kaoru Kamiya (Versión Magma Productora) *Soldado Universal 2: El regreso - Hillary Deveraux (Karis Paige Bryant) (1999) *El quinto infierno 2 - Agente especial Eunice Bloom (Julie Benz) (2009) *Sólo ellos - Harry (George MacKay) (2009) *Samurai X: El infierno de Kyoto - Kaoru Kamiya *Inventing the Abbotts - Eleanor Abbott (Jennifer Connelly) (Doblaje Argentino) (1997) *Samurai X: La leyenda termina - Kaoru Kamiya *Traición en Berlín - Ryun Jung-hee (Jeon Ji-hyun) (2013) *No hay lágrimas para los muertos - Mo-kyeong (Min-hee Kim) (2014) *12 días perros hasta Navidad - Blair (Lexi Giovagnoli) (2014) *Pequeñas y hermosas diablillas - Zoey Martin (Madeline Zima) (2008) *Inquebrantable: La vida de Josh McDowell - Shelley (Allixandria Geiger) (2011) *S.W.A.T.: Tormenta de fuego - Rose Walker (Kristanna Loken) (2011) *El último hombre - Abby Collins (Catherine Bell) (2011) *The Call - Jordan Turner (Halle Berry) (2013) *La masacre de Texas (1974) - Sally Hardesty (Marilyn Burns) (1974) *Mientras no estás - Heather (India Eisley) (2014) *La silla del diablo - Melissa (Louise Griffiths) (2007) *Brake - Molly Reins (Chyler Leigh) (2012) *La secretaria - Lee Holloway (Maggie Gyllenhaal) (2002) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Aftershock - Irina (Natasha Yarovenko) (2012) *La Torre - Seo Yoon-hee (Son Ye-jin) (2012) *Thanks for Sharing - Katie (Joely Richardson) (2012) *Hirokin: el último samurái - Terra (Mercedes Manning) (2012) *La carretera - Mujer (Charlize Theron) *Silent Night - Aubrey Bradimore (Jaime King) *Un método peligroso - Sabina Spielrein (Keira Knightley) (2011) *¿Dónde está la felicidad? - Clarinha (Hanna Rosenbaum) (2011) *¿Cómo saber si es amor? - Annie (Kathryn Hahn) (2010) *Hecho en Dagenham - Sandra (Jaime Winstone) (2010) *Mi novio es un zombie - Nora Greene (Analeigh Tipton) *Hitchcock, el maestro del suspenso - Vera Miles (Jessica Biel) / Voces adicionales *Persecución mortal - Elizabeth Falls (Zawe Ashton) *Rosewood Lane - Sonny Blake (Rose McGowan) *Sex & Breakfast - Betty (Jaime Ray Newman) 2007 *Las horas perdidas - Krysta Ahora (Sarah Michelle Gellar) (2006) *Enseñanza de vida - Voces adicionales (2009) *La última noche de la humanidad - Anne (Rachael Taylor) (2011) *Un asesino en la escuela - Riley Jones (Shanley Caswell) (2011) *Noches de encanto - Coco (Chelsea Traille) / Brittany (Katerina Mikailenko) (2010) *L´illusionniste (2010) - Alice (Eilidh Rankin) *Red social - Amelia Ritter (Dakota Johnson) (2010) *Pasión por el triunfo 2 : Medalla Olímpica - Heidi Clements (Kim Kindricks) (2006) *Asesino íntimo - Lori (Sophie Traub) (2009) *Texas Chainsaw 3D - Chica rubia en supermercado / Pam *Alice: Estrella de la secundaria - Voces adicionales *At Any Price - Cadence Farrow (Maika Monroe) (2012) *Se dice de mí... - Nina Howell (Mahaley Hessam) / Mesera (Jillian Johnston) (2010) *El destructor mortal - Diane Pallone (Betsy Brantley) (1990) (Redoblaje Argentino) *Diario de una adolescente - Voces adicionales (2006) *Estafa de amor - Bang Bang (Rinko Kikuchi) (2008) *El campo de Abel - Voces adicionales (2012) *Siniestro - Tracy Oswalt (Juliet Rylance) (2012) *Huella dactilar - Crystal (Kristin Cavallari) (2006) *Tercera persona - Theresa (Maria Bello) (2013) *Hello I Must Be Going - Caley (Tori Feinstein) (2012) *Coriolanus - Virgilia (Jessica Chastain) (2011) *Dom Hemingway - Voces adicionales (2013) *Pop Star - Roxie Santos (Christian Serratos) (2013) *Every Day - Ashley (Sabrina Hahn) (2010) (Doblaje original argentino) *Taxi Driver - Betsy (Cybill Shepherd) (1976) Telefilms * Finding Mrs. Claus - Noelle (Laura Vandervoort) (2012) * Five (2011) - Sally (Emily Skinner) / Cheyanne (Lindsay Fonseca) (2011) * Cyberbully - Taylor Hillridge (Emily Osment) (2011) Series de TV *Into the Dark **Ross Toom (Meredith Salenger)T1.Ep2. (De carne y huesos ) (2018) *Rescate en el norte - Voces adicionales (2019 - ) *Llámame Bruna - Dora (Maria Smigay) (2018) *The Mist - Eve Copeland (Alyssa Sutherland) (2017) *Backstage - Alya Kendrick (Aviva Mongillo) (2016-) *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Ella (Hilla Vidor) (2013-2016) *Cazador de asesinos - Reportera (epis. "Seguir al líder") *Liv y Maddie - Samantha (Gatlin Green) (epis. 36) *Los bibliotecarios (Serie) - Cassandra Cillian (Lindy Booth) (2014) *State of Georgia - Josephina "Jo" Pye (eps. 9-11) *True Jackson - Kelsey *¿Por qué a mí? - Leyla Fry *Adolescente por naturaleza - Mallory Randall *Crash & Bernstein - Voces Adicionales *Drop Dead Diva - Vanessa Hemmings (Jaime Ray Newman) doblaje argentino *Celular (On s'appelle) - Clara *Jessie - Cassandra Chesterfield (Laura Spencer), Susan Channing (Amanda Jane Cooper) *Power Rangers Furia Animal - Voces adicionales *Ben and Kate - Mallory Randall (Dakota Johnson) (2012) *Bag of Bones - Sara Tidwell (Anika Noni Rose) (2011) *Phil del futuro - Voces adicionales *Studio DC: Almost Live - Ashley Tisdale *Recuerdos criminales - Carrie Wells (Poppy Montgomery) *Austin y Ally - Mindy (Ashley Fink) *Once Upon a Time - Bella Gold (Emilie de Ravin) 1 a 5 *Adolescentes rebeldes - Katie *The Big C - Andrea "Ababu" Jackson (Gabourey Sidibe) *Almas Perdidas - Maddy Strom (Madeline Zima) *The Walking Dead - Rosita Espinosa (Christian Serratos) *Lost & Found Music Studios - Annabelle (Olivia Solo) Doramas coreanos *My Only Love Song - Pyeong Gang (Kim Yeon Seo) (2017) Videojuegos * Knack - Directora * Ratchet & Clank - Elaris (Rosario Dawson) Especiales *Teen Choice Awards 2013 - Lea Michele Películas de anime *Iron Man: Surge el Tecnívoro - Viuda Negra (Miyuki Sawashiro/Clare Grant) *Yo-Kai Watch, La película 2 ¡El gran rey Enma y las 5 historias, Nya! - Komajiro (Aya Endō) / Jefa de Alba (Yuka Hirose) Telenovelas y series turcas *Suleimán - Efsun Hatun (Melisa Sözen) *Esposa joven - Zümrüt Kirman (Melda Arat) *Masum - Voces Adicionales (2017) Telenovelas filipinas *Una nueva oportunidad - Billy Castello / Daryl Villacorta (Joshen Bernardo) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' * Gapsa * Non Stop Digital — Media Pro Com * Palmera Record * Civisa Media * Magma Productora * Marmac Group — Polaco Audio Studio * Naranja Estudio * Estudio Mandinga * Video Dub * Masterdubbing * Waira Studio Trivia * Vanina dobla a 2 personajes femeninos con apariencia de hombres, Grenda de Gravity Falls: Un verano de misterios y Koi de Pecezuelos. Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Argentina Categoría:Actrices de teatro Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020